Waiting for Christmas
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Sehun sering disebut gay oleh ketiga sahabatnya sebab dia dirasa tidak punya ketertarikan pada wanita. Namun siapa sangka jika ternyata perasaan tertariknya itu baru bisa diungkapkan setelah menerima berita mengenai hubungan seseorang yang telah kandas. Natal yang ditunggu pun menjadi saksi bisu mengenai pengakuannya. HunHan GS Oneshoot. Sorry for late update. RnR, pls.


**Copyright** © **2015 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **기다리는 크리스마스**

 **(Waiting for Christmas)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Sehun sering disebut gay oleh ketiga sahabatnya sebab dia dirasa tidak punya ketertarikan pada wanita. Namun siapa sangka jika ternyata perasaan tertariknya itu baru bisa diungkapkan setelah menerima berita mengenai hubungan seseorang yang telah kandas. Natal yang ditunggu pun menjadi saksi bisu mengenai pengakuannya.**

 **BGM :** **All Tracks on TaeTiSeo X-Mas Special Album**

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengajak Krystal pergi kencan?"

Satu pertanyaan dari gadis bermata sipit, dan itu sanggup membuat tiga orang yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka sama-sama mengerutkan dahi. Yang melontarkan kalimat tanya sontak mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sendok pada bibir, mengulas senyuman rubah paling manis yang bisa dilukiskannya pada bibir.

Ketiga orang itu memang tengah menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda berkulit albino. Namun sayangnya, yang ditanya malah melengos lalu kembali menyendok karinya.

"Oh Sehun, selama ini aku mencoba berpikir kalau kau bukan gay," Xi Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada polos, mengundang lirikan mata penuh minat dari beberapa orang di sekitar yang kebetulan mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu sih?" Sehun jelas tidak suka dikatai gay hanya karena dia tidak pernah punya minat untuk mengencani gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Kini dia mengaduk kuah karinya dongkol dan mendengus. "Seenaknya saja mengatai orang lain gay."

"Habisnya, kau tidak pernah kedapatan mencuri pandang pada seorang gadis," Chanyeol menambahkan alasan, seketika Sehun melotot.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku gay, sialan kalian semua," umpatnya kesal, melempar sendoknya hingga ada bercak kuah kari yang jatuh pada jemari lentik cewek rusa bernama Luhan.

"Yaampun, Sehun! Karimu mengotoriku, tahu!" Luhan langsung protes.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya adalah menarik sebuah tisu dan membasuh noda jorok pada jari Luhan. Gadis itu masih menggerutu namun Sehun hanya diam seolah dua telinganya telah tuli. Luhan baru bisa diam mengatupkan bibir saat jemari Sehun menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung tangannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi tidak asing itu sontak berdecak.

"Sehun, jangan memanjakan pacar orang dong. Luhan punya tangan sendiri untuk membersihkan tangannya," Baekhyun protes dan langsung ditanggapi dengan desisan protes dari Luhan.

"Dia sirik karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mengelap tangannya yang kotor," kata Luhan sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku pernah menjilat tangannya," Chanyeol menanggapi dengan kalimat vulgar yang sontak membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu tapi mau. "Jangan meremehkan hubungan kami, ya."

"Mungkin Krystal akan jadi cewek paling bahagia kalau semisal dia pacaran denganmu, Sehun," Luhan menimbang-nimbang lantas tersenyum.

Tetapi Sehun cemberut. "Aku tidak suka Krystal, sudah kuucapkan berapa kali pada kalian? Apalagi padamu, Luhan?"

"Kalau tidak suka Krystal, lalu siapa?" Baekhyun menelan nasinya dan terkikik seperti hantu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Kalau begitu, kau gay," ucap Baekhyun kejam.

"Terserah," Sehun membuang pandangan saat ketiga orang itu malah menertawakannya habis-habisan. "Lagi pula, sudah seberapa sering kalian mengataiku gay? Dasar cecunguk."

OoO

"Awalnya aku tidak berpikiran buruk mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Zitao, sungguh," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar sambil memandang sepasang sepatu cokelat susu yang menyimpan jemari-jemarinya agar tetap ditelangkup kehangatan. Air mata menggenang saat bibirnya yang bergetar mencoba mengatakan suatu hal. "Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar .."

" _Mianhae_ ," Kris mengutarakan permintaan maafnya dengan nada pelan. "Ternyata hatiku masih digeganggam erat oleh Zitao."

"Jadi, dua tahun bersamaku adalah hal yang sia-sia?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata, dia menangis tanpa terisak di bawah guyuran gerimis musim panas. Dia dihujani tatapan rasa bersalah dari (mantan) kekasihnya, binar yang sungguh membuatnya merasa sesak napas. "Kris, ayo coba katakan sesuatu," tuntutnya sambil mencengkeram erat sisi lengan Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika kenangan kita selama dua tahun belakangan tidak memberikan arti apa-apa," Kris mencoba menenangkan si rusa mungil yang coba bersikap tegar kendati air mata sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata. "Tapi, kita harus berakhir."

"Tapi, Kris, kau keterlaluan," Luhan meringis, menjatuhkan kepala pada dada bidang Kris yang selalu disukainya. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Kris seolah tidak pernah membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya. "Demi apa pun kau keterlaluan."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku minta maaf,"

Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat Kris malah merecokinya dengan permintaan maaf. Air mata dan kesedihan sudah mencekat tenggorokan, membuatnya tidak bisa melontarkan satu kata pun. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menangkup mata kirinya, lantas Luhan berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada Kris.

Ya, Luhan harus pergi.

Luhan harus meninggalkan Kris.

OoO

"Luhan sudah putus dengan Kris,"

Yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Oleh sebab itu Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi semalaman. Gadis cengeng itu pasti tengah menikmati kesendiriannya yang menyakitkan, menangis dalam balutan selimut. Ketiga orang itu bisa membayangkan wajah jelek Luhan saat pipinya mengilap dipenuhi jejak air mata.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menenangkan Luhan," Baekhyun mengutarakan rasa iba yang menganggunya.

"Jangan. Luhan butuh waktu sendiri," sergah Chanyeol.

Lalu ketiganya sepakat untuk berhenti membicarakan Xi Luhan yang tengah patah hati dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Berhenti membicarakan, namun tetap memikirkan sepanjang waktu berjalan. Baekhyun sempat (kembali) mengajukan saran untuk mengunjungi Luhan, tetapi Chanyeol melarangnya. Setelah kelas usai, mereka berpisah.

Namun entah mengapa saat Sehun melewati sebuah kedai bubble tea langanannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan gadis rusa yang tengah patah hati. Atas dorongan dari suara hatinya, Sehun membeli sekitar tujuh gelas bubble tea dan membawanya ke flat Luhan.

Bel dipencet berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban balik. Sehun sudah hampir putus asa. Namun ketika tubuhnya hendak berbalik, pintu tiba-tiba disentak terbuka.

Xi Luhan dengan mata bengkaknya mengintip dari sela pintu yang dibuka.

"Lu?" Sehun memanggil ragu. Kemudian dia mengangkat tas kresek yang dibawanya. "Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Luhan memandangi gelas bubble tea yang dibawakan Sehun, menatapnya begitu intens sehingga samar-samar ada air mata yang menggenangi pelupuknya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kelihatan bergetar. Luhan baru akan menutup pintu keras-keras, tetapi Sehun malah mendorong pintu itu agar terjeblak terbuka untuknya.

Air mata terlempar dari salah satu sudut mata Luhan lalu tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Sehun. Pemuda itu memeluk Luhan tepat di depan pintu, menyembunyikan air mata Luhan dari pandangannya dengan menangkup wajah Luhan pada dadanya. Luhan mulai merasa sesak, merindukan jenis pelukan yang selalu didapatkannya dari Kris, dan dia menangis sambil memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Sehun, aku _sedih_ ," kata Luhan sambil terisak pilu. "Sedih sekali," rontanya pelan seraya meremat lengan Sehun kuat-kuat demi menyalurkan betapa sakit yang dirasakan ulu perasaannya. Ketika pikirannya menampilkan siluet kenangan antara dirinya dan Kris, maka satu goresan akan muncul dan terus bertambah menyakiti celah sempit pada dadanya. Luhan ingin membebaskan diri dari perasaan yang seperti itu. Namun dia tidak pernah bisa berhasil.

Kiranya dia masih amat mencintai Kris yang bahkan sanggup meninggalkannya demi mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun menggiring gadis itu masuk ke apartemen, mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang namun tidak melepas pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Luhan mengotori kausnya dengan ingus, hebatnya Sehun tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin di saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun harus membuat pengecualian untuk menekan emosinya yang tidak berguna.

Setelah satu jam menangis tersedu, Luhan berhenti mengeluarkan air mata kendati pandangannya masih kelihatan kosong dan tidak bergairah.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di ranjang, memandang balkon kamar yang tirainya memang disibak terbuka sehingga pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari tumpah di sana.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada normal.

Luhan menggigit bibir, menggeleng pelan tanpa mengucap suatu kata.

"Kukira hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja selamanya," kata Sehun pelan. "Kau bilang kalau Kris itu lelaki terbaik yang pernah kautemui."

Sekonyong-konyong Luhan menyesali kalimat yang memang pernah diucapkannya pada ketiga sahabatnya. Hal itu sanggup mengundang air mata. "Aku juga tidak .., menyangka."

"Jangan terus menangis lalu tidak masuk kuliah dong, itu merendahkan harga dirimu."

Luhan melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya yang berair. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Oh Sehun," Luhan mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang lebih tegas. Ajaib sekali sebab suaranya tidak bergetar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau tidak pernah menemukan orang yang istimewa dan tidak pernah merasa ditinggalkan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti apa yang kini kurasakan?"

"Menurutmu saja aku begitu," Sehun tersenyum separo, mendadak binar matanya meredup ditelan harapan yang nyaris kedaluwarsa. "Tapi aku pernah mengalaminya. Kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak pernah menangis sepertimu."

Dengan matanya yang masih berair, Luhan mencoba menatap intens pada wajah Sehun. Dia memang menangkap suatu binar terluka yang kentara, yang setengahnya lagi coba disembunyikan oleh Sehun. Tapi menilik kebiasaan Sehun yang suka bergurau mengenai hal apa pun, Luhan langsung menepis rasa penasarannya.

" _Geojitmal_ ," sahut Luhan tidak peduli.

"Kedengaran aneh, ya?" perlahan senyuman Sehun luntur. "Tapi itu beribu kali lebih menyakitkan kalau kau berusaha menyembunyikannya,"

Kepala Luhan meneleng cepat ke samping, kembali menatap Sehun.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikannya dan itu ..," Sehun tiba-tiba mendapati pandangan penuh ingin tahu yang dilayangkan Luhan padanya. Dia mengendingkan bahu, memberi tanda bahwasana dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang kau ceritakan itu perasaanmu pada laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kedua alis Sehun melengkung menanggapi pertanyaan spontan dari Luhan. "Apa maksudmu?" tuntutnya sambil menggeser duduknya mendekat. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar gay?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Terserahmu, deh," kata Sehun. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau membagi hal itu pada siapa pun."

"Termasuk denganku?"

"Pada gadis yang baru patah hati?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuat Luhan tampak ingin menangis lagi. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau curang," Luhan menghapus setitik air mata yang menggantung pada pelupuk mata, mencoba tersenyum untuk yang pertama kali setelah dia putus dengan Kris. "Padahal aku sudah membagi semuanya denganmu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga. Tapi kau malah punya rahasia."

"Nanti deh. Akan kuberitahu kalau aku sudah berhasil mendekatinya."

"Aku yang akan diberitahu duluan?"

"Iya,"

Lalu senyuman yang lebih lebar berhasil tergambar pada belah bibir Luhan yang pucat. "Janji, ya."

"Oke."

OoO

"Ada pesta natal yang diadakan kelompok perkumpulan mahasiswa,"

Baekhyun jelas ingin mengutarakan jika dirinya ingin mengajak Sehun serta Luhan datang ke pesta itu kendati dia tahu jika keduanya tidak bisa datang secara terpisah alias sendiri-sendiri. Pesta natal akan dipenuhi oleh para pasangan atau pun orang-orang lajang yang siap untuk berpasangan. Akan ada satu momen yang paling dinanti; dimana para lajang akan membawa orang yang disukainya ke atas panggung dan mengungkapkan perasaan. Itu adalah satu-satunya acara saat dimana semua orang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa merasa terbebani semisal dirinya ditolak. Karena itu acara natal, maka semua orang harus tetap berbahagia kendati baru saja ditolak.

Kondisi yang aneh. Tetapi acara tahunan itu telah berhasil mengikat banyak sekali pasangan kekasih.

"Aku tidak mau datang," kata Sehun terus terang. "Acara paling membosankan di akhir tahun.."

"Itu karena kau tidak bawa siapa pun ke pesta itu," kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku juga tidak mau datang," Luhan mencegah dua pemuda itu bertengkar karena sebuah ajakan tidak penting. Gadis itu kelihatan murung ketika secara sekilas ingatannya menampilkan kenangan masa lalu manakala dirinya dan Kris datang ke pesta natal kampus berdua; melewati malam romantis hingga pagi. Sayangnya, tahun ini dia tidak akan datang dengan Kris atau siapa pun itu.

Baekhyun kelihatan kecewa. "Kenapa? Kau harus ikut, Luhan."

"Aku juga tidak punya pasangan," Luhan memberi alasan. "Jadi percuma kalau aku tetap datang."

"Aku percaya kalau di sana ada sepuluh pemuda yang ingin mengutarakan perasaan padamu, Luhan!" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan. "Ayolah, kau harus datang."

"Luhan, lebih baik kau punya rencana untuk segera punya pacar lagi. Kau tidak mau jadi seperti Sehun, 'kan?"

Luhan tertawa sebab dia tahu benar apa yang coba disampaikan Chanyeol. "Jangan mengatainya gay. Sehun punya orang spesial dan kurasa itu perempuan," godanya.

"Benarkah? Itu hanya sekedar bohongan atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun menanggapi dengan antusias. "Oh Sehun, sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan pada kami."

"Aku saja tidak diberitahu," Luhan memandang Sehun yang tidak punya niat untuk mengatakan apa-apa. "Apalagi kalian."

Lalu Baekhyun menyempitkan mata. "Memang kau itu lebih spesial di mata Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Kalimatmu tadi," Chanyeol yang baru mampu menangkap maksud dari kalimat kekasihnya, ikut nimbrung. "Sehun saja tidak memberitahumu, apalagi kita. Jadi, memang kau merasa jika Sehun memang menganggapmu spesial sehingga harus memberitahumu duluan?"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan mengerjap seperti rusa yang tidak punya dosa, sedangkan Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Luhan yang tidak pernah diperhatikan dalam kurun waktu nyaris setengah menit pun mendadak merasa tersengat oleh perasaan asing.

Gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan muka dan mencoba melukis wajah jenaka. "Wah, kalian salah sangka," sangkalnya lalu tertawa kering. "Benar-benar deh."

OoO

Ketika acara pesta natal itu baru dimulai, Sehun dan Luhan datang secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang sebab dia mengira jika keduanya datang berdua. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Sehun dan Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu tepat di depan gedung aula. Lalu mereka sepakat untuk masuk bersama-sama.

"Kukira kalian serius tidak mau datang. Dasar pengkhianat," Baekhyun mencibir.

Sehun serta Luhan hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Chanyeol yang berakting layaknya seorang pangeran malah mengajak Baekhyun berdansa ketika sesi romantis itu telah tiba. Para pasangan memang turun ke tengah ruangan, saling berpelukan mesra sambil mengikuti alur musik klasik yang diputar.

Pada saat itu, Sehun atau pun Luhan terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang tidak berguna.

"Kau mau berdansa?"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh singkat sambil mengerjap satu kali. Ada semu merah yang terlukis pada pipi demi menanggapi hal itu.

"Berdansa denganku," Sehun mengulang ajakannya. "Kau mau?"

Secercah senyuman terlukis tanpa bisa ditahan pada belah bibir Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu Sehun menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan. Seluruh otot Luhan langsung berdenyar rileks ketika dua tangan Sehun melingkari pinggul. Mendadak Luhan ingin pinsan saat menyadari jika jantungnya mulai berdetak ribut manakala dadanya menempel rapat pada dada bidang Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, sahabatnya.

"Kau cantik," Sehun tiba-tiba memberi pujian.

Luhan kembali merona. "Terimakasih," balasnya malu-malu. "Kau juga keren."

"Kau sudah buka hadiahku?"

Luhan baru ingat jika dia mendapat kiriman eksklusif dari Oh Sehun pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul tujuh. Sebuah hadiah natal yang dibungkus oleh kertas mengilap berwarna merah dan pita keemasan membelit sisi-sisinya. Ada rangkaian bunga kertas yang ditempelkan di sebelah identitas pengirim. Hadiah yang sungguh kelihatan manis.

Tapi sayangnya Luhan belum sempat membukanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Belum," ujarnya. "Kenapa kau mengirim hadiah itu lewat kurir? Kita bisa mengadakan pesta natal dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di apartemen Chanyeol,"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku malah menyuruh kurir untuk mengantarkannya padamu," Sehun mengendingkan bahu, tersenyum begitu tampan hingga mampu membuat Luhan kembali berdebar. "Kau harus membukanya."

"Memang apa isinya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya tentang isinya sedangkan itu adalah hadiah?"

Luhan terkekeh anggun, "Oke, maaf," telapaknya menepuk dada Sehun. "Aku akan menemukannya sendiri."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil mencoba menahan senyum. Keduanya sempat diam selama beberapa saat, Luhan kelihatan menikmati dansa yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun. Dia mengalungkan lengannya yang sekurus ranting pada leher Sehun, memejamkan mata sambil menggumamkan nada yang dilantunkan oleh tuts-tuts piano.

Oh, Xi Luhan yang tampak begitu cantik dengan riasan tipis dan bibir semenarik ceri matang. Sehun harus rela mengakui jika sahabatnya memang cantik. Keelokan yang sanggup membuat lelaki mana pun berdecak kagum. Sehun harus mempertanyakan akal sehat Kris karena telah berhasil berpaling dari bidadari semenarik Luhan.

"Hei, Xi Luhan," panggilnya pelan tanpa benar-benar berharap jika gadis itu akan menanggapi panggilannya dengan serius.

"Hm?" Luhan hanya menggumam, tidak mau membuka mata sebab dia benar-benar telah terbuai oleh alur nada cerdas yang dimainkan untuk mengiringi dansa mereka.

" _Te amo."_

Kelopak mata Luhan terangkat, dahinya berkerut. "Apa?"

Sehun langsung menggeleng. Diam-diam bersyukur karena Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakannya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga jika setitik perasaannya dipenuhi rasa kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan mengedip dan membuang pandangan, kelihatan tidak peduli dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya. Gadis itu tampak akan kembali terhanyut dalam buaian musik dan dansa, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti bergerak. Sehun memandanginya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga."

"Apa mak ..,"

Sehun mengatupkan bibir dan urung mengutarakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Luhan sebab dirinya sudah dilanda perasaan panas-dingin yang absurd. Seketika otaknya dipenuhi kata 'aku juga' yang baru diucapkan Luhan. Dan secara otomatis dia mengaitkannya dengan kalimat 'Te amo' yang diungkapkannya.

Tampak sangat tidak nyata. Tapi untungnya, itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau serius, 'kan?" Luhan menuntut kebenaran dari ungkapan Sehun barusan. Gadis itu kelihatan tidak siap untuk dipermainkan dengan kata-kata sakral. Dia sudah bersumpah dalam hati akan menebas ulu hati Oh Sehun kalau pemuda itu ternyata hanya bercanda dengannya.

Dan yang didapatkan Luhan sebagai jawaban adalah senyuman Sehun yang teramat lebar, lalu sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu menenangkan. "Tentu saja aku serius," katanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luha lembut. " _Te amo_ , Luhan."

"Aku juga," kata Luhan, kesulitan menemukan bahasa itali yang bisa diucapkannya demi menanggapi kata-kata Sehun. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

OoO

Luhan menemukan sebuah cangkir dari gerabah yang bentuknya kelihatan aneh; perot sana-sini dan ada semacam bentuk hati yang teramat norak di suatu sisi. Di sana ada gambar dua manusia berkepala besar, yang kelihatan menyedihkan dan tidak berseni, yang saling bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang satu berbulu mata lentik, dengan rambut diurai. Dan yang satu bermata sipit dengan gurat flat yang amat dikenali Luhan.

Ada sepucuk surat kecil yang terselip pada hadiah itu. Di sana tertulis, "Kau bisa buang hadiah itu jika kau menolakku. Tapi kalau kau menerimaku, simpan gelas manis ini karena aku punya yang sepasang lagi di dapurku. _Te amo_."

Oh, gelas _couple_. Dan ternyata buatan tangan Oh Sehun. Di pinggir pegangannya, ada semacam tulisan acak-acakan khas tulisan Oh Sehun. Di sebelah nama Oh Sehun, lagi-lagi ada tulisan 'Te amo'.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Sehun, aku suka hadiahmu!" ujarnya sambil memeluk cangkir jelek itu erat-erat. "Aku akan buatkan cangkir yang lebih layak untukmu."

Meski pun kalimat Luhan barusan kedengaran sangat merendahkan hasil karya tangan Sehun, namun pemuda itu hanya nyengir. "Nah, kau bisa buat cokelat panas dengan itu."

"Hm, aku juga mau buat cokelat panas. Di luar sedang hujan salju, 'kan?"

"Hujan salju dan sangat dingin," kata Sehun. "Jangan lupa pakai kaus kaki, kau bisa kena flu."

"Iya, iya. Tidak usah diingatkan."

"Nanti kita ada pesta di apartemen Chanyeol. Kujemput jam 8, oke?"

"Oke," Luhan mengangguk.

"Merry Christmas, _Lu_."

"Merry Christmas, _Hun_."

END

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY HOLLIDAAAAAAAY ~ HOHOHOHOHO ~ /tring tring tring/ /telat/

Natalnya udah kelewat dan aku baru ngucapin lewat ff hiks padahal aku gapunya niat buat mengingkati kalimatku sendiri kalo bakal update ff special christmas pas christmas eve. Tapi entah kenapa pas christmas eve itu akun ffn ku error dan nggak bisa update story padahal udah aku coba berulang kali :'( /curhat/ /lupakan masalah aku ffn error/

Menurut kalian, alurnya kecepatan atau gimana sih? Luhan cepat banget move-onnya? Namanya juga .., short fic. Hehe No squel, no prolog, no more fics yaa. Hmm Dan, sebenarnya ini juga judulnya 'Gidarineun Christmas'. Tapi ternyata problem yang kuhadapi/? ini berhubungan dengan judulnya. Yaudah, aku ganti aja jadi versi inggrisnya.

Nah, di bulan/? natal penuh berkat ini ada baiknya kalau kalian memberikan feedback yang menarik/? Feedback yang biasa juga gapapa sih, tapi 'kan karena ini bulan spesial jadi feedbacknya juga harus spesial dong ya wkwk

Thankyou thankyou buat readers yang selama ini selalu baca dan ngomentari fanfics aku, ya. Terus terang, guys, kalian amat sangat berarti buat aku :') thanks banget yaa udah mau mewarnai hari-hari aku dengan review kalian semua. Love you guys, and I need you guys.

See you in another chance.

Marry christmas~

Xoxo.


End file.
